Power Classes
POWER CLASSES: Relative to Worlds/Places/Misc. 1. Microverse Threat • Tier I – The ability to cause harm to common microscopic beings (that are considered possible threats if gone deviant to their world) on a mild level • Tier II – The ability to cause harm to common microscopic beings (that are considered possible threats if gone deviant to their world) on a critical level • Tier III – The ability to cause harm to common microscopic beings (that are considered possible threats if gone deviant to their world) on a terminal level • Tier IV – The ability to cause harm to several microscopic beings (that are considered possible threats if gone deviant to their world) on a terminal level at a time • Tier V – The ability to cause harm to small portions of the microverse • Tier VI – The ability to cause harm to medium portions of the microverse • Tier VII – The ability to cause harm to large portions of the microverse • Tier VIII – The ability to destroy up to one third of the microverse • Tier IX – The ability to destroy up to two thirds of the microverse • Tier X – The ability to destroy the entire microverse Use this tier ranking as an example to state the power classification of your character. Remember, “world” does not necessarily mean a world or even a civilization, but rather it could even mean something close to what your character can do such as “Skyscraper Tier V”. Ask questions if needed in the comments below. 2. Cellular Threat 3. Insect Threat 4. Insect-Hive Threat 5. Vermin Threat 6. Vermin Burrow Threat 7. Canine Threat 8. Canine Burrow Threat 9. Human Threat 10. Bear Threat 11. Two-Seater Vehicle Threat 12. Four-Seater Vehicle Threat 13. Six-Seater Vehicle Threat 14. Eight-Seater Threat 15. Bungalow Threat 16. Stand-Alone House Threat 17. Victorian House Threat 18. Mansion House Threat 19. Castle House Threat 20. Skyscraper Threat 21. Castle Threat 22. City Threat 23. Metropolis Threat 24. Megapolis Threat 25. State County Threat 26. National Threat 27. Continental Threat 28. Global Threat 29. Solar System Threat 30. Galactic Threat Use this tier ranking as an example to state the power classification of your character. Remember, “world” does not necessarily mean a world or even a civilization, but rather it could even mean something close to what your character can do such as “Skyscraper Tier V”. Ask questions if needed in the comments below. 31. Realm Threat 32. Universal Threat 33. Multiverse Threat 34. Megaverse Threat 35. Gigaverse Threat 36. Omniverse Threat 37. Existence Threat 38. Void Threat 39. Unfathomable Threat 40. Omni Threat (highest a Cosmology being can be, the Apex limit) 41. Metaverse Threat (fourth wall/retroactive continuity level) 42. Ink Threat 43. Delirium Threat 44. Despair Threat 45. Desire Threat 46. Destruction Threat 47. Dream Threat 48. Death Threat 49. Destiny Threat 50. Law Threat 51. Actuality Threat (highest a Cosmoverse being can be)) Use this tier ranking as an example to state the power classification of your character. Remember, “world” does not necessarily mean a world or even a civilization, but rather it could even mean something close to what your character can do such as “Skyscraper Tier V”. Ask questions if needed in the comments below. For “Multi-Blank Tier Blank” add “(multiple of blank)” at the end of “Tier Blank” if using Multi in any case. If All then put “All”. This isn’t necessary, but sometimes a radius field will work as well (not really needed for a specific area such as “Dwarf Planet” especially if at “Tier X”.) '’’(These are merely examples of how the Tier system works. Feel free to expand on it.)'’’ '’’’’((Make sure you understand that this isn’t necessarily how strong these characters are at base power, but preferably when using their “Absolute Being” into an attack))'’’’’ Category:Fanmade Category:Character Category:Official Category:Power Classification Category:Subject to Change